


Очень долгий ужин

by Kollega



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Cinderella (2015), Corpse Bride (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dinner Party, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как мог бы пройти совместный ужин самых известных персонажей Хелены Бонэм-Картер — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, Красной Королевы, Эмили и Феи-крестной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень долгий ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very, Very Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802843) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды кроссоверов.  
> За бетинг спасибо GredAndForge!

И вот каким-то образом — по велению неких высших сил — они все очутились за сверкающим стеклянным столом в богато и безупречно обставленной столовой. Гостей было четверо, а точнее — пятеро, если, конечно, считать личинку в глазнице у мертвой девушки, которую звали Эмили. Рядом с Эмили обосновалась весьма бледная и большеголовая женщина, которая как раз в тот момент добивалась, чтобы ей подали свинью — согреть больную ногу о ее теплое брюшко.

— А у тебя есть свинья? Мне нужна свинья! — сурово требовала Красная Королева.

— Э... э... нет, мэм, я... Нет. Простите, — ответила Эмили.

— Для тебя — «Ваше Величество»!

— О, будь добра, дура чертова, успокойся, — протянула довольно неопрятная женщина, сидевшая справа от Королевы, — пока я не достала палочку и не превратила тебя в жабу. — И, подтверждая сказанное, Беллатрикс постучала кончиком палочки по столу: так-так-так.

— Как ты смеешь, тупица! Голову ей с плеч! — воскликнула Королева. — С плеч голову! Немедленно! Сейчас же!

— Как думаешь, нам стоит что-нибудь сделать? — прошептала на ухо Эмили последняя гостья — в чисто-белом платье, с идеальной укладкой и совершенно спокойная, несмотря на нараставший конфликт.

— Я... я не знаю. А что можно сд-делать?

Тем временем безумная ведьма продолжала орать на самовлюбленную королеву — все громче и громче.

— Дамы... дамы! Теперь, если вы успокоитесь и поговорите цивили... — попыталась сказать Фея-крестная.

— Ох, заткнись уже, чертова идиотка! — прорычала Беллатрикс.

— Так ее, — одобрила Красная Королева.

— Ты тоже заткнись, напыщенная задница!

— Ну, хватит! Я немедленно ее убью!

— Агуаменти! — закричала Беллатрикс, и из ее палочки прямо в лицо Красной Королеве ударил поток воды. Макияж моментально потек и расплылся. Ведьма расхохоталась и закружилась по залу в безумном танце.

Фея-крестная спокойно встала и посмотрела на Беллатрикс.

— Я и правда думаю, что нам стоит быть повежливее друг с другом, дамы, скоро подадут ужин, а потом мы сможем отправиться по домам.

— С-согласна. Нам ст-тоит вести себя хорошо.

— Инкарцеро! — хихикнула в сторону Феи Беллатрикс. Крепко схваченная веревками, Крестная тяжело вздохнула.

Эмили сложила руки и опустила голову на стол.

— Мда, похоже, это будет очень долгий ужин...


End file.
